


Hang Ten, Wolf-man

by Persnickety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnickety/pseuds/Persnickety
Summary: A little bit of fun on the water for some of the Hogwarts crew.





	Hang Ten, Wolf-man

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the MOA last night and peeked in on the Lego store's HP display. And there was a dementor. Carrying a surfboard. Why on earth would a dementor have a surfboard? And why would Remus be chasing him?
> 
> Facebook friends posited that the dementors suck the fun out of life, so it had clearly stolen the surfboard. And this one shot was born.

Harry scratched his head as he held up the garment Remus Lupin had handed him moments earlier. “But Remus, isn’t it too cold for all this?”

Remus glanced at the wetsuit before smiling. “It’s charmed, Harry. You’ll be warm enough. Alright there, Severus? Hermione?”

Severus sneered as he wriggled into his own wetsuit. Situation normal, then. Hermione, predictably, was already snuggly ensconced in her wetsuit and working to contain her curls into an efficient bundle on top of her head. 

Harry was still scrunching his brow as he pulled the rubbery suit up to his torso. “And the squid won’t, I don’t know, attempt to drown us.”

“Pfff. You’ll be  _ fine _ . Pads and Progs used to help me, back in the day. At worst, they got a ride on one of the arms.”

“Uh, Remus...I’m not --”

“Not like that, Mr. Potter,” Severus drolled snidely. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

“And your butt into the lake! Last one there is a smelly mermaid!” Ron shouted, lurching into the waves with legs akimbo and arms flailing. 

With a quick grin for her fiancé, Hermione dashed after her friend, quickly catching up to his dogpaddling form with her efficient freestyle. Severus, not one to be bested at any time, overtook them both with his own powerful butterfly, pausing a few feet from the center of the lake to scoop his supping hair out of his face.

Remus and Harry arrived a few minutes later, towing the former’s most prized possession.

“On three?“

The others nodded and, as one, cast a strong tickling jink into the depths of the water. Moments later they shot outwards as the squid flailed an arm out of the water and slapped it down into the center of the lake, creating a ripple that raised waves on its surface. Determined, they each cast again, knowing that soon it would be their turn. 

Wave after wave rose as the gleeful squid rolled and thrashed, playing with the four casters who tickled it. A bellowing  _ skreeeeeee _ filled the air and Ron rose from the waves as a tentacle flipped into a long waterslide shape.

“BEST IDEA EVER, REMUS!” Ron shouted as he slid down, watching as Remus hopped on the board he’d strapped to his ankle and prepared for the next wave.

It may have been years since he’d last surfed the Black Lake, but the squid remembered the Wolf-man and his penchant for standing on a floating log as it traversed the surface of his home. With glee, it slapped another arm into the lake, watching as the Wolfman rode again.

  
  



End file.
